Spectre
by DreamerInTheSky
Summary: Après la guerre, Drago Malefoy perd tout. Il perd son honneur, sa fortune, son père et son pouvoir politique, même si Harry Potter est intervenu en sa faveur au procès, il a du mal à trouver du travail et se retrouve à vivre dans un appartement mal famé de l'allée des Embrumes. Mais un jour il reçoit un hibou du Département des Mystères qui lui propose un job... Dramione!Fic
1. Délivrance

Avant MDS il y avait cette fanfic... C'est un Dramione que j'avais écrit dans des carnets pour me détendre. Oui, j'ai une obsession pour le DDM et oui il y a des références à mes autres fanfics. Pas besoin de les lire.

Les chapitres seront courts car ils sont pour wattpad à la base. Gros bisous et enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 : Délivrance**

« - Lord Drago Lucius Malefoy est jugé par le Magenmagot et la cour magique complète de Grande-Bretagne... Non coupable ! »

Un rugissement équivoque éclata dans la salle alors que des gens hurlaient à la trahison et d'autres applaudissaient le tribunal magique qui dominait la salle d'audience. Au milieu de la cacophonie, Drago Malefoy se dressait seul au band des accusés. La peau pâle comme la lune, les cernes noires qui entouraient ses yeux, il n'y avait que sa mère dans l'audience qui se précipita vers lui les larmes aux yeux pour le serrer dans ses bras.

C'était la fin du supplice et même si Narcissa Malefoy était normalement froide et digne, le soulagement avait fait tomber ses maigres défenses. Drago était sonné, complètement figé. Il était sous le choc, comme frappé par la foudre. Une grande partie de lui avait pensé qu'il était un homme mort. Il avait porté sa baguette sur Albus Dumbledore même s'il ne l'avait pas tué. Il avait la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Il avait fait entrer l'ennemi dans le château et était responsable de ce fait de nombreux blessés et du déclenchement de la guerre. C'était fou. C'était insensé. Comment pouvait-il s'en sortir alors que de nombreux autres étaient sous les verrous ou pire ?

Ah, se dit-il amer en croisant le regard vert du Survivant qui était assis aux cotés de ses deux amis.

Harry Potter lui adressa un hochement de tête et se leva pour quitter la salle suivi par son escorte. Il entre-aperçut la masse de cheveux ondulés d'Hermione Granger qui s'éloignait en direction de la sortie. Bien entendu qu'il s'en était sorti... Il avait été aidé par le Survivant, vainqueur de la guerre et protecteur des plus démunis siffla-t-il silencieusement. Son avocat, un commis d'office nommé Fersen, le mena lui et sa mère hors d'atteinte de la colère populaire.

On le fit traverser l'atrium et quitter le Ministère sous les flashes des journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier. Drago Malefoy était libre.

* * *

 _Six mois plus tard_

« - Blake, va poser ces cartons dans l'arrière boutique avant que je te donne un coup de pied au cul ! Beugla Gerald, un gros homme suintant et rougeaud.

Drago roula ses yeux, mais finit rapidement d'essuyer la table et jeta son chiffon sur son épaule. Il détestait son nom d'emprunt, mais avait-il le choix? Il ne faisait pas bon d'être un Malefoy en ce moment.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il travaillait dans ce bar mal famé du chemin des Embrumes. Gerald était un homme affreux et violent, la paye était dérisoire mais Drago n'avait pas eu le choix, car il fallait bien payer le loyer.

Même si il avait été déclaré non coupable, ce n'avait pas été le cas de son père, qui avait perdu sa fortune et son titre au profit du fond de remboursement des victimes (FRV). Ainsi, le Manoir Malefoy fut saisi, les artefacts de magie noire détruites et tous les objets familiaux et précieux distribués au quatre vents. Musées, fond privés ou FRV. Drago Malefoy n'avait plus rien à part une petite commission sauvée par sa mère qui gardait une petite somme suite à son nom de Black.

Narcissa acheta alors un petit appartement en Suisse Magique et demanda à son fils de la rejoindre. Drago faillit accepter, mais... Il ne le pouvait pas. Cela aurait été trop suspicieux, il était encore sous contrôle judiciaire et un représentant du ministère venait l'inspecter une fois par mois. C'était dans ses conditions de libération. C'était un homme craintif qui n'était jamais sorti des bureaux du ministère qui inspectait sa marque et les données de sa baguette très vite. L'administrateur n'avait même pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Cela ne faisait rien à Drago. Il l'avait mérité...

Il avait perdu tous ses amis, toute sa vie... Il était condamné à une vie de solitude alors à quoi bon ?

Alors il resta en arrière, trouva un travail dans un bar miteux, un appartement dans la même rue. Drago vivait dans un simple studio, où les murs étaient fins, les meubles à peine confortables et la lumière perçait à peine. La magie aurait pu lui faciliter la vie, mais suite à son passé criminel, on lui avait bridé sa nouvelle baguette (que sa mère lui avait acheté avec ses maigres moyens avant de partir) et ainsi il ne pouvait faire que des sortilèges de première année dans un périmètre très réduit.

Tout cela était difficile à gérer pour le gosse de riches, mais la contrainte le força à se débrouiller seul. Alors il se saisit des cartons et les emporta dans la cave non sans difficultés, et revint pour servir des bières aux ivrognes du quartier.

Quelques heures après, et des douleurs au dos, Drago Malefoy s'effondra sur son lit sans ressorts, fatigué comme jamais. Il allait fermer les yeux quand... un petit toc attira brusquement son attention à la fenêtre.

C'était une chouette effraie perchée sur la fenêtre avec une lettre attachée à la patte. Drago gronda de colère mais se leva et traîna ses pieds à l'ouverture. Il poussa le vitrage et laissa le volatile entrer et lui lâcher la lettre. Drago soupira alors que l'oiseau restait perché sur une chaise. Il s'assit sur son lit alors qu'il inspecta la lettre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait des lettres d'insultes ou maudites. Il fit des petits sorts de détections avec sa baguette mais rien de probant. Il regarda encore une fois le cachet. Cela venait du Ministère mais pas de précisions du Département... Hm ?

Drago prit alors son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la lettre. Celle-ci s'actionna et flotta devant lui pour parler.

« - Bonsoir Mr Malefoy, bonjour s'éleva une voix féminine.

Je suis l'agente Checker du Département des Mystères. Je suis sûre que vous êtes étonné par cette missive, mais n'ayez crainte, vous n'avez aucun problème judiciaire.

\- A la bonne heure, renifla Drago.

\- Je représente le bureau des Opérations Stratégiques et nous avons des raisons de croire que vous pouvez nous aider sur un certain nombre d'affaires qui sont sous notre juridiction. Vous étiez un brillant élève à Poudlard, vos notes en témoignent malgré le fait que vous n'ayez pas terminé vos études. Nous serions ravis de collaborer avec vous. Maintenant, je suis sûre que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous nous rejoindriez, vous qui essayez de rester sous le radar.

Drago haussa un sourcil. C'était exactement la question qu'il se posait.

\- La réponse est simple. Tout d'abord, nous vous débriderons votre baguette. Vos honoraires seront de l'ordre de 50 000 gallions par an.

QUOI ?!

\- Ce qui est une somme standard dans notre département. Vous aurez aussi des avantages en nature, balai, portoloin, biens immobilier... Faites votre demande et nous nous chargerons de vous exaucez.

\- Tout cela est trop beau pour être vrai, marmonna Drago.

\- Cela doit vous sembler trop parfait, et vous avez raison. Il y a toujours une contrepartie. Ainsi Mr Malefoy en rejoignant notre Département, vous signez pour une vie d'ombre et devenez un élément du Ministère de la Magie. Personne ne saura ce que vous avez fait pour la nation à part nous. Vous ne pourrez rien dire à qui que ce soit, votre mère, vos amantes. Personne. Mais en échange c'est une vie remplie que vous aurez, une vie interessante et surtout... libre.

Ce dernier mot résonna dans le petit appartement. Drago était sans voix, les yeux gris froncés dans une expression songeuse.

\- Si vous acceptez notre offre, venez nous voir demain matin au Ministère de la Magie et montrez la carte qui est dans l'enveloppe au gardiens. Je vous prie d'agréer nos salutations distinguées.

Agente Checker du Département des Mystères. »

L'enveloppe brûla instantanément après la dernière ligne et une carte métallique tomba par terre. Drago s'en empara et la regarda. Sur une face, il y avait un simple triangle gravé d'une phrase en latin.

Alea Jacta est.

 _Le sort en est jeté._

 _._

.


	2. Influence

Merci à kymaniwu, titietrominet27, jane9699, Samael, Swangranger pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'à tous les followers, ça me touche. Pour te répondre Samael j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres plutôt courts entre 1000 – 2000 mots (sauf exceptions) par chapitres, donc ce sera assez régulier, je pars par un par semaine voire deux quand je suis en forme.

Je suis aussi sur wattpad où vous pouvez retrouver cette fanfiction, mon nom d'utilisatrice est OcBloodyrose. Suivez-moi là-bas, car je rajoute des musiques, des gifs et autre pour plus d'immersion.

Pour la petite histoire, cette fanfiction est la base de ma saga Marchand de Secrets, c'est pour cela qu'il y a des similitudes concernant l'univers etc. Je réutilise des personnages que j'ai créé pour MDS et ce sans aucun regret. Haha. Bref, j'espère que vous êtes prêts car c'est une belle aventure qui s'annonce.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Influence**

 _Londres, Ministère de la Magie, Département de la Justice Magique_

En vérité, Hermione Granger aurait voulu intégrer le Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

C'était essentiel pour elle d'être dans cette section car elle avait encore de grandes ambitions pour les droits des elfes de maison et la fin de la guerre n'avait fait qu'amplifier sa féroce détermination. En fait... Elle avait plutôt envie de se concentrer sur quelque chose de constructif au lieu de se laisser glisser dans les sombres mirages du passé... Hermione renifla et remit la manche de son pull lie de vin sur sa cicatrice. Le mot _Sang-de-bourbe_ luisait sous les lumières blanchâtres de son bureau.

L'endroit était exigu et rempli de part et d'autres de grosses caisses remplies de dossiers. Derrière elle, un grand planning était suspendu avec des noms, des punaises rouges et autres gommettes écarlates. Les étagères remplies de livres et autre dossiers semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer à chaque fois que sa porte claquait. Le bureau même, était camouflé sous parchemins, piles de dossiers et livres ouverts ou fermés avec des marques-pages. Hermione Granger était débordée.

Cela faisait un an et trois mois que la Deuxième guerre était arrivée à son terme. La lionne avait passé avec brio ses ASPICS en accéléré et alors qu'Harry et Ron avaient intégré le bataillon des Aurors, elle avait été dépêchée en urgence dans le service exécutif de la loi magique sous les ordres de Richard Bones, frère d'Amélia Bones et père de Susan Bones, ancienne camarade de classe. On lui offrit un stage très bien rémunéré suite à ses exploits pendant la guerre ( en complément de son ordre de Merlin). Hermione en fronça les sourcils embarrassée par tant d'attention mais accepta l'argent et redirigea une partie de la somme dans la SALE qui commençait enfin à prendre de l'importance.

Au delà de sa réputation, Hermione était respectée pour sa mémoire encyclopédique, ce n'était donc pas une surprise qu'elle se retrouva assistante judiciaire et rédigeait les rapports de suivi de tous les procès en cours, à venir et terminés. Son petit bureau en face de son tuteur Richard Bones était toujours un fouillis sans nom.

Mais le temps passa et au cours de ses quatre derniers mois passés dans le Département de la Justice, Hermione Granger se vit vraiment intéressée par son métier et son rôle. La Loi sorcière était complexe mais c'était en l'étudiant qu'elle pouvait la détricoter et la refaire. Le contexte d'après-guerre accélérait les votes, le Ministre de la Magie Shacklebolt Kingsley proposait des lois plus égalitaires. Le changement, c'était maintenant. Et Hermione était bien décidée à y poser sa propre pierre

Ce jour-là, elle était assise, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil derrière sa table, à surligner les articles de loi choisis par le procureur du gouvernement magique. Le procès commençait dans à peine deux heures et elle était loin d'avoir terminé. C'est alors que Richard Bones toqua à sa porte. Hermione se leva presque automatiquement :

\- Lord Bones.

\- Asseyez-vous Hermione, dit-il de sa voix de stentor, je serais rapide. Ecoutez, Percy Weasley prendra le relais pour ce procès.

Hermione en ouvrit la bouche effarouchée. Pardon ? Mais elle avait passé un temps considérable sur le procès Nott. C'était son travail et...

\- Mais Monsieur.. !

\- Je répète. Percy Weasley s'occupera de ce procès car vous êtes fatiguée, et que j'ai l'intention de vous changer de service.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Comment ça ? Richard Bones soupira.

\- J'ai besoin d'une personne pour diriger le service d'après-procés. Nous sommes débordés par les suivis des anciens détenus. La direction est débordée et à besoin d'une personne de votre profil pour soutenir le directeur actuel.

\- Je... Je ne suis que stagiaire.

\- Vous êtes un des éléments les plus performants et vos forces seront bien plus utiles là-bas de plus...

Il se pencha un peu en avant en baissant sa voix.

\- Si vous souhaitez passer votre loi pour les elfes des maisons, il vous faut copiner avec le plus de services possibles et élargir votre carnet d'adresses.

\- La direction ?

\- Les anciens détenus. Certains ont encore de l'influence politique malgré leur disgrâce.

Hermione pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté. En effet, les familles des anciens Mangemort malgré leurs rôles évident lors de la guerre des Ténèbres gardaient leur nom en bandoulière.

\- Très bien... Quand commencerais-je ?

\- Officiellement demain. Officieusement... j'aimerais que vous passiez aujourd'hui au service pour vous présenter, il est important de faire une bonne première impression. Ils sont au bout du couloir et la première porte à droite.

Hermione soupira mais obtempéra. Elle confia le dossier Nott à Richard Bones qui lui adressa un sourire désolé et sortit du bureau en attrapant son sac à main. Richard Bones soupira. Il avait pris la bonne décision.

 _Atrium_

En vrai Serpentard, Drago Malefoy savait saisir les opportunités. Alors il n'eut aucun doute.

Il était tout de même parti au travail pour demander une matinée de pause afin d'assister à l'entretien mais son patron, l'infâme Gerald le vira comme un malpropre. Il en serra sa main, ses jointures blanchirent sous la colère, mais il ne frappa pas, même si tout son être lui hurlait de le faire.

Alors il s'en alla, claqua la porte derrière lui pour faire bonne mesure et partit au Ministère de la Magie. Bien entendu , il ne pouvait pas passer par le réseau de Che minette trop pauvre pour se payer un passage et sa magie bridée l'empêchait de transplaner. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy passa par l'entrée des visiteurs. Enfermé dans la cabine téléphonique, il hésita un instant avant de tourner le cadran et composa le code qu'il pensait ne jamais à avoir composer.

\- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie, résonna une voix féminine sans chaleur dans l'habitacle. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

\- Drago Malefoy, répondit le jeune homme avec une voix forte en contrôlant l'infime tremblement de sa voix. J'ai un rendez-vous avec l'Agent Checker du Département des Mystères.

\- Merci, répondit la voix. Veuillez prendre le badge et l'attacher bien en vue sur votre robe.

C'était un badge carré, en argent, qui portait la mention : « Drago Malefoy, Rendez-vous avec le DDM. ». Malefoy l'épingla sur sa robe noire. C'était un atour qu'il avait gardé de côté pour les entretiens, les chaînes en argent accrochait la cape de la même couleur. L'habit était simple mais passe-partout et la qualité du tissu permettait une longue conservation. Drago Malefoy portait aussi un chapeau melon de la même couleur, il ne souhaitait pas que son visage soit reconnaissable ainsi maximisait ses chances de passer inaperçu.

\- Vous êtes prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium.

La cabine s'enfonça dans le sol pour atteindre les profondeurs du sous-sol de Londres et atterrir dans l'Atrium. Drago Malefoy hésita un peu avant de s'engager mais remit sa cape en place, dressa sa tête dignement et marcha droit vers le poste de sécurité. Ancien détenu ou héritier en disgrâce cela importait peu... Il était et resterait un Malefoy.

Au poste, une sorcière brune plutôt jeune, à peine plus vieille que le blond, était vêtue de son uniforme le torse bombé de fierté. Malefoy faillit laisser échapper un ricanement. Pauvre fille... Sans doute une des dernières du classement de l'examen des tireurs de baguettes.

Son regard glissa sur la balance des baguettes puis le détecteur d'armes. Il en fronça les sourcils. Autour de lui, la foule des travailleurs s'agitait et il avait un visage reconnaissable. Il fallait ruser.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il la fille d'une voix doucereuse. J'ai un entretien aujourd'hui, pouvez-vous.. ?

Il s'était exprimé d'une voix à peine sonore et d'un sourire charmeur. Il fallait le reconnaître. Drago Malefoy était séduisant et même si son visage était caché par le chapeau, ses yeux gris brillaient presque sur sa peau d'albâtre.

\- Bien sûr, dit la fille rougissante qui ne semblait pas l'avoir encore reconnu. Ne bougez pas s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle prit la longue tige dorée semblable à une antenne radio et la promena de haut en bas. Malefoy restait le visage penché en avant, tentant de dissimuler son visage.

\- Parfait. Votre baguette s'il-vous-plaît ?

Drago déglutit. Dès qu'elle y poserait les yeux sa réaction de petite dinde allait attirer les yeux de charognards sur lui et cela était hors de question. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de la carte de métal dans sa poche. Ni une, ni deux, il la sortit et la montra à la policière.

\- On m'a demandé de vous donner cela, dit-il de son même ton agréable.

La jeune femme était un peu perdue mais regarda la carte de métal. C'est alors, que son expression enjouée passa à une petite frayeur à peine dissimulée.

\- Vous... Vous pouvez y aller. Je vais envoyer un message au Département. Surtout n'entrez pas sans invitation dans les quartiers du Département des Mystères. Patientez jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'agent Checker.

\- Merci beaucoup.. Mrs ?

\- Euh... Charleston.

Drago força encore un sourire satisfait et se dirigea dans l'ascenseur. Il y entra dedans quand... il croisa les yeux avec Théodore Nott Junior.

Ce fut comme si un seau d'eau glacée lui avait été jeté au visage et coulait le long de son estomac. Drago était figé alors qu'on entrait et sortait de l'habitacle. Ce fut le signal sonore qui indiquait le départ qui le força à y entrer. Il appuya maladroitement sur le bouton de l'étage 9 et finalement... se mit aux côtés de Théodore qui fixait ostensiblement le cadran indiquant les étages :

\- Tu m'as l'air de bien te porter, murmura Nott.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua Drago sur le même ton.

Celui-ci ricana pour seule réponse.

Théodore Nott avait la peau sur les os, le teint cireux et les yeux entourés de cernes. Il était si fin qu'il semblait qu'une bourrasque de vent allait l'éparpiller aux quatre vents à tout moment. Il portait cependant un élégant costume à deux pièces d'une profonde couleur vert émeraude qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux noirs et ses traits fins.

\- A quoi dois-je cette belle rencontre ? Lança Nott

\- J'ai un rendez-vous. Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi. Au banc des témoins.

Malefoy hocha lentement la tête. Il se doutait que le procès du père de Nott était forcément après le sien. Comme pour le répondre les portes s'ouvrirent au Département de la Justice. Nott, le dos droit sortit de l'habitacle.

\- A la prochaine Drago, laissa-t-il échapper d'un souffle discret.

Puis les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

Drago Malefoy resta quelques secondes hébété, ne sachant pas quoi faire cette information. Devrait-il passer voir Nott plus tard ? Ils n'avaient jamais été proches mais... Comme lui il avait besoin d'alliés.

Finalement, il arriva au Département des Mystères. Le couloir sombre menait à la porte noire comme la cendre et devant une femme de la quarantaine aux longs cheveux blonds ramenés d'un chignon serré l'attendait avec un sourire apaisant.

\- Bonjour Mr. Malefoy. Je me présente. Agente Ada Checker, recruteuse du Département des Mystères. »


End file.
